


at least the war is over

by aerosolspraaay



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble Collection, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OT3, i've been meaning to write these AGES ago, let's populate this beloved ot3 tag!!! <3, rating may bump up depending on chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosolspraaay/pseuds/aerosolspraaay
Summary: a collection of one-shots for seikiramon a.k.a. the ot3 of hell. included here are a mix of stories that are canon-compliant, canon-divergent, and complete alternate universes.inspired by the prompt i reblogged years agohere.work title taken from the song "In Our Bedroom After The War" by Stars.
Relationships: Amon Koutarou/Mado Akira/Takizawa Seidou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	at least the war is over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which intoxication crept its way into familiar situations, twice.  
> canon-divergent.

**cap·er·noi·ted** | \ ¦kapər¦nȯitə̇d \

( _adj, Scottish_ )

tipsy

.

.

* * *

.

The second time they went out for dinner Koutarou had everything in check: from helping Seidou counter-check his reports before handing them to Houji, to making sure that Akira didn’t steal a gulp of alcohol by the time they arrive - _at all_. He was looking forward to this; it’s just that, somehow, the relationships between his coworkers were getting better, and he wished to maintain the good progress. It was the ramen shop Kusaba took him once and Nakajima took him a number of times, and honestly? It’s tough not to drink beer when you’re served with delicious ramen.

In the end his and Seidou’s face flushed pink, the latter’s face a much deeper shade than the former, and Akira drank her tea contentedly ( _thank God she knew her limits_ ) as she watched both boys trying to regain control of themselves.

In the end Akira waited for them by the doorway with one hand rested on her hip, the other holding the door open. Koutarou hoisted the younger male up, mumbling a **“** Let’s go, Sei– _Takizawa_ , **”** and receiving an incoherent mutter in return, Seidou burying his face in the taller’s shoulder as they walked toward her.  
  
The dinner felt pleasant nonetheless.

~ ***** ~

It was white and cool and smelled of medical appliances and he couldn’t focus his eyes on the bright light shining above them nor at the sheets he grasped before his fingers reached at his neck hoping that the non-existent cross pendant was still there.

In which he couldn’t actually reach for it because restrains were chaining him to the bed and he could hear the monitor beside his bed beeping. Or maybe that wasn’t a monitor and maybe it was a huge explosive beeping and maybe threatening to blow Tokyo to bits, who knows.

The stars were dancing and he might have swayed a bit rhythmically with the harsh pounding on his head and the song of incomprehensible words spoken by the half-ghoul chained on the bed next to him. The chemicals in his brain told him to sleep but concern kept him awake, though thunderous waves of black ocean kept dragging his consciousness down.

Until the time his eyes _actually_ registered the scenery around him did he return the gaze of the braided investigator who stood by the middle of the room. She looked worn out, just like how he looked when he took care of her at her apartment ( _oh it was a distant memory_ ) _.  
_  
Except now she had _two_ intoxicated, _once_ -coworkers _now_ -half-ghouls on sedation laying on CCG’s hospital beds.

.

.

 **  
** Koutarou gazed at her, then at Seidou, then at her again, and gave her a weak smile.

The room felt pleasant nonetheless.


End file.
